sakit
by Filatipphia
Summary: Gadis berkacamata itu tak akan pernah melupakan momen-momen ini; di mana dirinya terbaring lemah, dan Manami rela datang untuk menjenguknya. Oh, jangan lupakan pula pebincangan singkat di antara keduanya yang mampu membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada Miyahara menghangat.


**Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe | Sangaku Manami x Miyahara | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Ketua kelas, ternyata kau bisa sakit juga ya?" Sangaku Manami berkata dengan santai sembari menaruh buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke atas rak yang ada di samping ranjang gadis itu sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah tempat tidur. Sedangkan Miyahara yang tadi tengah membaca buku kini menutup bacaannya begitu saja.

Perempuan yang selalu mengikat rambutnya bergaya _twintails_ itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

Suasana ruangan rumah sakit yang Miyahara tempati cukup sunyi, mungkin ini karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" Balas gadis itu dengan malas.

Pemuda yang merupakan seorang _climber_ itu tertawa menanggapinya, "Yah, hanya saja saat kecil dulu, kau yang selalu merawatku. Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini," balasnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepala.

Miyahara merotasikan kedua netranya. Ah, jadi teringat masa lalu ya? Membawa kembali memori saja.

Memang, dulu saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, tetangganya yang merangkap sebagai teman masa kecilnya itu sering sekali _bedridden_ karena sakit.

Ujung-ujungnya, selalu Miyahara yang repot mengawasi karena orang tua lelaki itu selalu sibuk.

Setiap hari, kala gadis berkacamata itu menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sangaku Manami, jantungnya tak bisa berpacu dengan normal.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu ia berdetak lebih cepat. Terkadang rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutnya di kala ia melihat Manami memasang ekspresi senang di wajahnya karena berhasil menyelesaikan _game_ yang dimainkannya. Terkadang pula ia merasa sangat cemas karena tak pernah melihat pemuda itu melakukan kegiatan lain kecuali berbaring sembari memainkan _game._

Ah, tapi jangan menyebut Miyahara sebagai penguntit atau tukang intip, ya. Hal itu hanya murni kebetulan saat netranya tak sengaja melihat ke arah kamar sang pemuda dan tak mau beralih.

Bosan mengamati aktifitas Manami yang itu-itu saja, Miyahara pun memutuskan untuk mengenalkan lelaki itu kepada sepeda.

Awalnya malah Manami yang selalu terjatuh dan kalah darinya dalam mengendarai kendaraan beroda du. Namun jejaka itu selalu beratih dan berlatih mengayuh sepedanya. Hingga lama-lama, si pemuda bersurai biru semakin mahir menaikinya. Dan lama-lama pula, lelaki itu kian jauh darinya.

Entahlah. Dibilang menyesal, iya. Namun juga tidak.

Sepeda yang ia dekatkan kepada Manami justru malah membuat mereka memiliki jarak.

Namun pantaskah Miyahara harus merasakan sesal di saat mengendarai sepeda menjadikan pemuda itu terlihat **benar-benar** hidup?

"Hoy, ketua kelas! Kok malah bengong?" Manami melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah gadis itu, membuat Miyahara mengerjapkan mata.

Duh, melamunkan masa lalu memang bukan suatu hal yang baik.

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, "Ah, _gomen_ , hehe."

"Kau ini habis memikirkan apa, sih?" Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Miyahara menggeleng pelan, " _Nandemonai,_ " jawabnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku tak berangkat, kau mengerjakan PR-mu atau tidak, Manami- _kun_?"

Manami tersenyum lima jari, "Tentu saja!"

 _Tentu saja tidak, maksudnya._

Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa tak yakin, "Yang benar?"

 _Climber_ hakogaku itu hanya mengangguk, membuat Miyahara menghela napasnya. ' _Ya sudahlah_ ,' pikirnya. Nanti kalau ia sudah sembuh, Miyahara akan mengomelinya habis-habisan kalau Manami ketahuan berbohong.

"Lalu, memangnya kau tidak latihan hari ini?" Miyahara kembali bertanya.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan terlambat beberapa menit," lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh? Tumben?"

"Habisnya, Ketua Kelasku yang paling baik ini sedang sakit, sih. Mana bisa aku tak menjenguknya?"

Perkataan pemuda itu membuat wajah Miyahara yang terlihat pucat kini merona.

"Apa sih, Manami-kun?" Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Manami terlihat bingung, "Loh? Aku benar kan?" jeda sejenak, "Kalau latihan sih, setiap hari aku melakukannya. Tapi kalau kamu yang jarang sakit tiba-tiba dirawat seperti ini, masa iya aku tak datang menengok walau sebentar?"

Miyahara masih cemberut. Sia-sia ia berpikir lelaki itu lebih mementingkannya daripada latihan di saat Manami hanya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya sebagai **teman.** Entahlah, rasanya ia malah kecewa?

Lelaki itu lantas berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"He? Kenapa?" Raut wajah perempuan itu kini berubah menjadi murung.

Mengapa Manami tiba-tiba ingin buru-buru pulang seperti ini? Apa karena Miyahara yang tadi mengingatkan lelaki itu soal latihan?

Tahu begitu, Miyahara tidak akan bertanya, deh. Niat ingin mencari topik pembicaraan agar obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, tapi dapatnya malah Manami yang jadinya ingin pergi. Miyahara menggigit ujung bibirnya gemas.

"Karena Ketua Kelas perlu beristirahat. Lagipula aku juga harus berlatih sekarang."

Miyahara menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Manami.

Melihat gadis itu yang hanya diam saja, Manami lantas berucap, "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tubuhku rasanya tak nyaman bila hanya duduk begini dan tidak mengayuh pedal. Kau pasti mengerti, kan?" lelaki itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis di hadapannya, sedikit mengusap surai Miyahara, "Cepat sembuh, Ketua Kelas. Besok aku janji akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Miyahara termenung merasakan belaian lelaki itu di kepalanya, sangat nyaman dan menenangkan, membuatnya memejamkan mata secara tak sadar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hmm, setidaknya, Manami mau meluangkan waktunya demi menjenguk dirinya. Dan itu merupakan hal yang langka mengingat si lelaki _climber_ bahkan sering membolos kelas untuk latihan. Tapi kini, Manami bahkan rela terlambat datang. Boleh kan, Miyahara berbangga akan hal ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang dan bersyukur atas atensi pria itu terhadapnya?

"Aku akan membawakanmu susu stroberi," Manami berkata dengan lembut saat Miyahara tak kunjung menjawab.

Duh, kalau sudah begini sih, mana bisa Miyahara tidak tersenyum?

Gadis berkacamata itu tak akan pernah melupakan momen-momen ini; di mana dirinya terbaring lemah, dan Manami rela datang untuk menjenguknya. Oh, jangan lupakan pula pebincangan singkat di antara keduanya yang mampu membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada Miyahara menghangat.

" _Arigatou_ , Manami- _kun_."

* * *

A/N: rada perih mengkapalkan pairing ini karena Manami selalu sibuk sama sepedanya dan Miyahara yang terjebak dalam status childhood friends:') tapi biar gimana pun interaksi mereka itu lucu! Suka banget tiap lihat perhatian Miyahara ke Manami, apalagi kalo si Miyahara mulai frustasi sama tingkah Manami yang demen bolos dan gak ngerjain PR wkwkkw. However ini satu-satunya straight pairing di fandom yowapeda yang narik atensi aku, sih. So, aku pengen nulis sesuatu tentang mereka dan jadilah ff ini hahaha xD btw genrenya ya ampun romance sama friendship hwhwhw ciri-ciri teman tapi mesra sekali:)))


End file.
